


halloween blues to halloween pinks

by leatherandlace



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Halloween!, they're just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: Misty keeps a lonely Cordelia company on a Halloween night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween guys! This is my first Foxxay fic, but I was sitting all by myself at my house today while my family was out, and I felt lonely, so I wrote this to live vicariously through fictional characters. Yay. Expect more from me with this pairing! Happy Halloween if you celebrate it, and if you don't then happy Monday (is that a thing to be excited about?). Thanks for reading!
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated! xoxox.
> 
> (Also I know this is short but not much else could be added into this fic without feeling forced.)

  **i.**

On all the other Halloweens Cordelia had been subjected to at Miss Robechau’s Academy, she had opted to stay inside, deciding that passing out candy to whatever kid that wandered on her doorstep was better than braving the unknown houses and people, better than shakily walking up stairs and knocking with a trembling hand to get whatever candy that person had grudgingly bought at the store earlier that day. Though it was her decision, every year it was the same—sitting expectantly at the doorstep of her empty house as all of the children who normally pattered throughout the halls there were gone. It was lonely.

           

 

This year was different, though. This year, she thought as another body was waiting expectantly at the doorstep of her empty house as the other girls went out gathering candy, she had Misty. Cordelia had no idea whether Misty enjoyed going out for Halloween, all she knew was that Misty was in the loft as the girls started trickling out of the door when she saw Cordelia sitting by herself near the front door. “You’re not staying here all by yourself, are ya?” Misty had said, a little wrinkle forming between her eyebrows.

           

 

“Someone has to pass out the candy.” Cordelia shrugged, holding up a bowl of goodies to show her point, “And I don’t much like going out anyway.”

           

 

Misty threw her purse down on the chair. “Well that settles it, I’m staying here with ya.”

           

 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, Misty—“ Cordelia was going to protest, but thought that maybe it would be nice to not be alone that night, and Misty had already silenced her with a wave of her hand.

           

 

So there they were, sitting on a little couch Cordelia had transmutated next to the front door, and sometime in the last twenty minutes Misty had inched her hand over Cordelia’s, lacing their fingers together in a sweet gesture that she assumed was to calm Cordelia’s nerves. They had only had one trick-or-treater, a little girl around five who had a fairy costume on, and Cordelia had felt her heart soar as she beamed up at her, her eyes widening with all the candy Cordelia tipped into her bucket. As soon as the girl left her doorstep, though, the witch felt a pang in her heart. Even though she had divorced Hank, the want for a child never went away, not matter how hard she suppressed it.

           

 

Misty could feel the swirl of emotions that seemed to be coming off Cordelia in waves, so nonchalantly placed her arms around her when she began to shift. Misty softly hummed Rhiannon (because somehow Cordelia always seemed to smile when she did that), and Cordelia seemed to cool down, her stiff posture slowly relaxing and melting into Misty’s embrace.

           

 

A knock on the door echoed throughout the corridor and Cordelia sprung off the chair, jilting Misty (who was starting to actually get a little tired with Cordelia breathing so peacefully on her chest like that). Cordelia opened the door to a group of toddlers, herded by a grumpy older sibling. “Trick-or-treat!”

           

 

Misty watched with a barely contained grin as Cordelia shoveled handfuls of candy into everyone’s bag, giving a smile to the teenager and an extra candy or two. She seemed so comfortable around the kids, giving smiles and compliments in an air of what Misty could only define as happiness. Cordelia shut the door and put the bowl down, and Misty giggled, “Ya almost gave away all our candy and we’ve only had like five people come here!”

           

 

Cordelia blushed, “Those kids all look so happy and cute, I don’t want to be some mean old lady giving them one piece.”

           

 

“First of all, ya ain’t old, and ya ain’t mean. And second of all, you’re too cute.” Misty laughed and Cordelia just shook her head, settling back into their previous position. This routine continued on for the rest of the night, Cordelia occasionally leaping off the couch to tend to the children at their doorstep, only to relax back into Misty’s arms. Cordelia only remembered lonely Halloweens, missing her mother and aching for something other than the echoing, empty academy, and now she had Misty, Misty who kept tightening her arms around Cordelia’s shoulders, Misty who was humming Stevie Nicks softly under her breath, Misty who made Cordelia feel something she hadn’t felt in a very long time, not even with Hank.

           

 

That feeling resonated within Cordelia all night, even after all the girls stomped back into the house, even after Cordelia slid into her comforter and still felt the ghost of Misty’s arms around her, breaking through the lonely night like their first touch oh so many days ago.

 

**ii.**

 

Cordelia was in the middle of sweeping eye shadow onto the lid of her eye when a knock on her door caused her to jump. “Sorry.” A southern twang sounded from the doorway.

 

She felt herself smile as she turned around to face the witch. “Morning, Misty.” The girl looked as wildly beautiful as ever, wet blonde curls framing her face, fresh out of the shower.

 

 

“I, uh…” Misty shifted her weight from one foot to the other, wringing her hands together, “I just wanted to let you know that I had a great time last night.”

 

 

Cordelia blushed, stepping forward to grab Misty’s hands in hers, “All we did was sit on a couch and sing Stevie Nicks,” she laughed, “but I had a great time too.”

 

 

“Stevie Nicks and good company are all anyone needs.” Misty’s eyes seemed to sparkle with something that looked like mischief. She leaned forward slightly and pecked Cordelia on the cheek, judging her reaction before dragging her kiss to Cordelia’s lips. Cordelia gasped, taken by surprise for only a second before grabbing the girl’s face and bringing them closer, deepening the kiss.

 

 

“God, you’re so tall.” Cordelia mumbled against Misty’s lips as she stood tiptoe to try to gain better access, as well as pulling Misty down. She heard the swamp witch giggle against her lips.

 

 

Misty complied with Cordelia’s unspoken request, picking her up and wrapping Cordelia’s thighs around her waist before resting them on the bed. “That better?”

 

 

“Much.” They danced around each other for a bit, kissing sweetly and ghosting fingers around the curves of their hips and flushed skin.

 

 

Misty pulled back with a little smirk, “Happy Halloween!”

 

 

“You’re such a dork.”

           


End file.
